1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to guard structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ATV guard apparatus wherein the same is mounted in association with an all-terrain vehicle for affording protection to a rider of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Contemporary use of all-terrain vehicles has associated hazards and dangers therewith when such vehicles are directed through brush and geographical impediments, such as to effect impact with a rider of the all-terrain vehicle (ATV). To overcome deficiencies of the prior art, an ATV guard structure is provided to afford protection to the leg portions of a rider of the vehicle. Prior art structure in utilizing guard apparatus in association with a vehicle may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,760 to Mascotte, et al. wherein a brush guard is mounted to a forward end of a utility vehicle for affording protection of the vehicle during its use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,521 to See provides a brush guard attachment mounted to the sides of a tractor between the front and rear wheels utilizing deflector bars mounted to the outer extensions of the structure to deflect various vegetation from impacting a rider of the tractor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,294 to Rumpp provides a front guard bar mounted to a vehicle for affording protection to the vehicle during off-road type traverse.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,093 to Long sets forth a bumper extension for vehicles utilizing a guard structure mounted thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,855 to Koch sets forth a further example of a guard structure mounted to a vehicle utilizing a resilient bumper bar assembly formed of polycarbonate tubing mounted in rubber mounts.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved ATV guard apparatus which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.